How About a Kiss
by themidnightstarr
Summary: Scarlett is struggling to find a reason to live, when an unexpected visitor literally drops in. Is it fate? Or is it just another mistake? RaphaelxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story ever, so it might suck, but hopefully it'll be okay. This chapter is short, but I was just getting started and I wanted to learn how to get it all set up and all that, so the next ones will definitely be longer. This is my first story, and I hope to grow as a writer and the next stories will be MUCH better. I promise. So leave me comments and reviews! I welcome any and all criticism, so I can improve of course. And I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days, not long.**

* * *

><p>Scarlett was a cheerful kid. A head full of bright red hair, big dark green eyes, and glowing peach skin. She loved to sing and dance and play. She had friends, went to parties, spent time with her family. She was always happy. Was. Now she's a teenager, and her life is a living hell.<p>

She sat at the edge of her bed, with a bottle of pills in her hand. Done. She was done. Done with life, done with family, done with herself. She couldn't take it anymore. She was done with the pressure from her family. One too many times she was reminded that she was a failure and an embarrassment to her family. She was simply a disappointment to them. She knew that they would be better off without her. Basically, she would be hitting two birds with one stone. When she died they'd be free of her burden, and she'd be put out of her misery.

This is good. This is right. You don't deserve to live. No one loves you Scar, no one cares. They hate you, I hate you. This is the right thing to do. Just swallow them. Don't even bother with a note, they won't read it.

She spilled a handful of pills, and as she was about to put them in her mouth, there was a shower of glass. Her curtains fell to the ground, and her window was destroyed. Her vision started to go black, and she thought she saw a large green figure come tumbling in, but the darkness clouded her vision, and her world went completely blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this chapter is still a little short, but I figured it'd be okay since i uploaded another one earlier today. Don't forget to Review and give me advice. I'm totally willing to listen. Thanks!**

**And special thanks to Mindy1981 and Cute-and-Nerdy1202. They read my story and left me reviews. It mad eme so happy. Amyway, read on :).**

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you alright?" She heard a voice, but she still couldn't open her eyes.<p>

"Can you please wake up? They'll kill me if you're hurt." She felt large hands gently shaking her and started to open her eyes.

"Hmm? Oh…. Oh no. Who are you? What? I can't…. ugh." There was no way she was seeing clearly. Her vision was still a bit foggy. "No, I can't see. How hard did I hit my head? You're green?" She started groggily. The mysterious figure just looked at her. "Wait. No no no no no. I'm not… I'm not supposed to even be awake. I'm supposed to be _dead_." She started to shake and cry.

"What? No, you didn't hit yourself that hard, it was just a bit of glass, and I'm sorry I fell on you. There's no way you could've died. And, um, yes, I'm green." She looked up to the strange figure. "You wouldn't understand, and… I don't mean to be rude, but what are you? You look like a giant turtle." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Wait, why aren't you freaking out?" She noticed his thick Brooklyn accent and smirked through her tears. "Well, I'm not scared, not of dying anyway." She sighed deeply and wiped her tears away. "I'm just curious, plus you ruined everything, so you owe me an explanation."

"Well, um.." he began in disbelief, "You were right, I.. uh… I'm a turtle. I just, I was fighting, and I fell through your window. I'm real sorry…." This was his first nonviolent encounter with a human, and he didn't know how to handle it.

"So… you got a name?"

"Uh, yeah, it's Raphael, but you can call me Raph. What about you?" She smiled, "I like your name. My name is Scarlett, but, uh.. you can call me Scar if you like, most people do anyways…."

"Well, um, I have to go, I.." He was cut off as another turtle barged in through the broken window. "Raph! What happened?! We were look… aa…." He noticed Scarlett simply watching him patiently. "Who, um, who are you? And why aren't you freaking out?" She stared at the purple banded turtle and stated simply, "I think the question is who are you? You are the one that just barged into my room without any invitation."

He was dumbfounded. So completely in shock that he didn't even answer. "Um, hello?" She said gently, getting him to focus. "Right, my name is Donatello, you can call me Donnie. Wait, no, don't call me anything because we won't see each other again." He looked at Raph sternly. "We need to go. Now. And We'll get your window fixed ASAP. I promise." With that, he jumped out of the window so flawlessly she was in awe.

"I really am sorry, about all this. I know this may be a weird question, but, could I see you again?" She was shocked by the question, but she didn't see any harm in it. "Uh, sure. That's cool I guess." She felt her cheeks redden a bit, yet she had no idea why. "Do you like, have a phone?"

"Oh, um, yea." He sent her a text with his number and left, a strange feeling in his gut. He brushed it off, thinking he was just hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know the story is a bit strange right now, and Raph is a bit out of character, but it should work out later in the story. I'm trying something, and it'll either turn out awesome, or blow up in my face. I'm hoping for the latter. And I apologize for the still short chapters, I just haven't had a lot of time, but over the week they will be longer. Promise. Anyway, Review!**

* * *

><p>After the turtles left, Scarlett downed a couple of pills for her splitting headache and settle down for a nap. When she woke up, instead of seeing a smashed window and a mess all over the floor, everything was perfect. She stood up in disbelief. The window was in perfect condition, her curtains were in place, and everything was clean, just as it was just before her "encounter." She looked over to her nightstand and saw the empty bottle of pills.<p>

_Great, just great. I'm so fucked up I can't even die the right way. And I started fucking hallucinating, giant turtles. I was seeing giant turtles. Ha ha Scar, that was a good one. Yep, you don't have real friends, so you make up giant turtles. Talk about imaginary friends._

She looked to her nightstand one more time to make sure that the phone number she thought she had written down wasn't there, and it wasn't. She mentally kicked herself and lay back down. _Idiot. _Her resolve gone, she just went back to sleep after a good hour of crying.

* * *

><p>After they left Scarlett's room, Donnie immediately arranged to have her room and window completely fixed. He went back to her room, and seeing that she was asleep he gave her a small sedative to make sure that she stayed asleep while he got the job done. Raph had told him everything that happened, and he hoped that she would forget all about them. As he was leaving, he noticed Raph's number on her nightstand and picked it up. She didn't need it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Leo is SO gonna kill me for this. WHAT the hell was I thinking?! I don't even like humans, let alone trust one enough to stay and talk for that long! Why the fuck did I give her my number?! I don't do things like that. EVER. Whatever, I'm gonna forget her. This was just stupid.<em>

Raphael was pacing over a rooftop, confused about his actions the day before. He was so out of it that day. First, he was overwhelmed by foot ninjas, which is usually impossible. Then they threw him over a rooftop and he went barreling through Scarlett's window. _Then_, then is where the weirdness really started. He looked at her lying there, and he felt this strange and aching need in the pit of his stomach. It burned and he had no idea why. Normally he would have just left, she was in her own house after all, her family would eventually check on her to make sure that she was okay. But when he turned to leave, he felt a strange pull towards her. A horrible need to make sure that she was okay. And when she woke up, he felt this dizziness threatening to cloud him over, and he had to struggle to stay focused. What he really didn't want to think about was Scarlett. She was beautiful, no doubt in that. You only needed eyes to be able to tell. What he couldn't begin to understand was her reaction towards him and his brother. Hell, she wasn't even angry at them for busting her window.

What really irked him, more than even her reaction, was her crying and saying that he had ruined everything. Donnie had come back from her house and told him that there were pills scattered all over the floor. He thought that she was going to kill herself. But she couldn't have really been about to do that. Could she? He didn't know why, but he felt a horrible sadness within him at the thought. _I don't even know her. Why do I care?_ He decided to just stop thinking about her altogether. He had avoided Leo the entire time, wanting to avoid the eventual scolding and fight that would result from his stupidity. Well, it had to happen sooner or later. With that in mind, he ducked into an alley and started his way to his home in the sewers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I realized that when I upload the chapters on here, they look MUCH shorter than they do when I type them. Like disgustingly short, I reeeeaally am sorry, I didn't realize it was **_**that**_** bad. Definitely working on it. Hopefully this chapter will sort of make up for that last one I uploaded today. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>After her freaknight, Scar's life went back to usual, and it sucked. Her family hated her, she knew that already. She was nothing like them, and she could never be good enough for them. It sucked feeling so out of place and unloved in her own home, it really did. She was always lonely, but that was pretty much her own fault. She was strange, she couldn't relate to other kids her age, and she didn't even want to. It's safe to say that her life started to go downhill when her depression started.<p>

She was eleven years old when she decided that she hated life. She hated herself, and she wanted to die. Scarlett was at that age where she started thinking for herself, and deciding who she wanted to be as an individual. However, that didn't fly well with her parents. Scar's parents were overly religious, she felt like she was suffocating. The worst part was that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't imagine living her life the way her family did. She was so tired of trying to make her family happy, all she ever did was fail in their eyes. She was an embarrassment, and her parents made sure that everyone knew it.

Her mother was especially critical of her, in more ways than one. Scar had always been happy with her image. Well, not necessarily happy, she just didn't care. Her mother, however, did not feel the same way. The constant criticism of her weight or her hair didn't help her self esteem as she was growing into her insecure teenage years, and it really made everything worse. She couldn't look in a mirror without a profound feeling of hatred, every time she heard people laugh near her, she was so sure that they were laughing _at_ her. It was unbearable. Pair that up with the beatings that she got at home, and her life just didn't seem like it was worth living.

When she was 13, she really started hating herself, in fact, she loathed herself. Her parents _Hated _her. With a capital H. They beat her until she was either bruised or bleeding, and the emotional abuse was even worse. They made it clear that she was simply a burden, and they would choose any other child to replace her. This was when she started cutting. It wasn't fair for her parents to have all the fun. Right? At least that was her reasoning. The first time, well it hurt. It hurt like shit, but she didn't stop, she was set in her thinking that she deserved it, and that went on for a long time. That was another reason she was so excluded. She didn't wear dresses or nice clothes like everyone else, she dressed to cover up, and to hide her guilty pleasures.

Now, it was a struggle to survive. She wanted to go to college. A dream detestable to her parents, and one of the reasons they were so disappointed in her. After her episode the days before, she figured she might as well hold on, she'd be free from that hellhole soon enough. School was almost over though, and summer was when the real hell would start.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking Raph?! I've told you <em>over and over<em>, You. Can't. Go. On. Missions. Alone. EVER. It's too dangerous! Especially with the amount of foot soldiers that the Shredder has been rallying up. I had to send Donnie to go get you! But no, you couldn't stop there could you? You had to go and start talking to someone. DO you know how dangerous that is?! We can't just parade around topside thinking that….."

_Blah blah blah. When does the speech ever change?_

Unfortunately, there were no surprises for Raph when he got home. Leo chewed his ear off for about an hour. Danger, stupidity, what were you thinking Raph? All the usual, he'd heard it too many times. After a while, he just walked away. He wasn't even in the mood for a confrontation with his brother. Not today. He was tired and all he wanted to was go to sleep.

"WAIT! Raph met a girl?! Who is she Raph? What's her name? Is she pretty? Where does she live, are you gonna see her again? I wanna meet her!"

"Gah! No Mikey! I'm not gonna see her, and you're not gonna meet her It was nothing, so drop it." He started to walk up the stairs, but Mikey wasn't having any of it.

"Aw Raph come on! It's so lonely down here, we don't have any friends besides April and Casey, I wanna meet her!"

"Mikey, I'm tired, leave me alone. She's not gonna be our friend, I broke her window and ran away, she probably just thinks we were a dream or something, and we're gonna keep it that way. We're better off if less people know about us anyway." He started walking up, but he understood Mikey. It did get lonely at times, but it was supposedly for the best. They had to keep their freakish excuse of a family safe and all. He made it up to his room, and he still had a strange feeling in his gut. Was she okay? Did she get hurt some way they couldn't see? He knew these were dangerous thoughts, but he couldn't keep them out of his head. Try as he might. This only fueled his anger, he wasn't even tired anymore. He went back downstairs to punch his bag for a while, he didn't like the stress that was building up inside of him.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since her suicidal failure, and she wasn't quite sure what to do now. Today had been her last day of school, she didn't get any goodbyes or we'll miss yous, she didn't care about anyone there. What she was worried about what the amount of time she would have to spend at home now. She dint know what her family would do, and it wasn't like she was going to go out with her friends. She sat in her bed, just hoping that her family would forget she was even there.

Sadly, it worked. Her family paid absolutely no attention to her, they just couldn't be bothered. She couldn't help but feel lonely. She looked down at her sketchbook as a distraction. Over the past few weeks, she couldn't stop thinking about those giant turtles she thought she had seen. She knew it was just a dream, but it still amazed her. She had drawn the two turtles she had seen. It was strange at first, she hadn't really known what to draw. Then, it just started to come naturally. She figured it just came easy because she had made them up, after all. She drew the red clad turtle first, she remembered him the most clearly, his name was Raphael. She really did like that name.

She looked up his name, surprised to see that he was named after a renaissance artist, or at least she guessed that he was. He was just a figment of her imagination after all, so she figured she'd just give herself some credit. She researched some more, until she got bored. Then she had drawn the purple clad turtle. He seemed strange to her, she hadn't really gotten a good look at him, so she just did her best.

One of the reasons she was so perplexed by this red-banded "giant turtle," was this strange feeling that she felt in her gut at the thought of him. It was so _intense_. She wondered about him. How he was, were he was, where he came from, _what_ he came from. Was he an alien? Or was he born here on Earth. She had so many questions, and she couldn't help but hope that he was real, even though she knew it was impossible.

She sighed, _I'm. So. HOPELESS. Psshh, dreaming about giant turtles. That's a new low Scar, really low. Well, I guess that solves the mystery as to why you have NO friends whatsoever... you're such a freak!_

She dragged her hands down her face in defeat, she didn't know what she was doing with her life.

Then she heard a knock on her window.

* * *

><p>Raphael stood on the rooftop across from Scarlett's room. What was he thinking? This was crazy. CRAZY.<p>

For the past three weeks, he had tried and failed to stop thinking about her. He wondered if she was okay, if she had told anyone about them, if she completely forgot about them, and countless other things. There had been a constant nagging at the back of his mind to check on her. He couldn't understand this. This was just so unlike him. _God, I'm starting to sound like Leo, what the hell._

After about a half hour of giving himself a pep talk, he decided to knock on her window. It was midnight, so no one could see him. He wondered if she was even awake.

Then she slowly opened her curtains.

She gaped at him. _Nope. Nope nope nope, not possible. I'm seeing things._

"Uh…." He didn't know what to do, she was just standing there staring at him.

She opened the window and let him in. She was in complete and utter shock. He couldn't be real. "Um, what are… what are you doing here?"

The question caught him off guard, sure he expected it, but he still didn't know how to answer it. He stared at her for a minute, before realizing that she was still expecting and answer.

"I, um, I needed to make sure that you weren't hurt or anything…"

"Hurt? Three weeks later?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I…. Uh… yea. Well. You seem okay, I'm just gonna go." He turned back to the window, but she grabbed his arm.

She didn't know what she had expected him to feel like, but it want this. She had never touched a turtle before, but… well, she just didn't know. His skin was cool, and textured, much in contrast to her warm and smooth skin. She wasn't going to lie to herself, it felt soothing. And even though his skin was cool, it sent a strange warmth through her. She let go quickly, confused as hell.

"Hold on. You don't really have to go do you?" She didn't know if it was that feeling she got, her sheer curiosity, or just the fact that she was lonely, but she didn't know what she was doing. She tried and failed to justify her strange and sudden invitation to the giant turtle. It was creepy and she knew it.

"No, I.. um.. I have to get back home." With that, he jumped out the window.

_What the hell was that Scar? Ha, yep, you scared the shit out of a giant turtle, that's how bad you are. Fuck. What did you even expect?_

She couldn't understand the sudden feeling of emptiness within her when he left. It was like a piece of her was there, and then it wasn't. The strange part was, she realized that she had always felt empty, she just hadn't realized it. Not until she had felt that almost complete feeling... Nothing made sense and her head was feeling fuzzy. _It's late_, she thought. _I'm just going to go to sleep._

The whirl of emotions shifting through her was unbearable; she didn't understand any of them.

* * *

><p>Raphael jumped on to the rooftop across from Scarlett's. He was so confused. <em>This is stupid, it's probably just those fucking hormones or some other weird shit Donnie was talking about before, maybe I should have paid more attention to him….<em>

He left to find some punk that he could beat the shit out of, cause he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, this chapter is still short, but only because I plan on posting another chapter in a few hours. I just don't know how to include it in this chapter... 'cause I'm an idiot... anyway, don't forget to review! It really means a lot.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

It was a week after he had come to visit her, and she was sure that it was real that time. There was no way that it could have just been her imagination. He. Was. There. And she was curious, but she knew she wouldn't get any answers. He wasn't coming back.

She had gone out for the day, and didn't come back until late. She didn't really go anywhere, she was just in the park so she could avoid her family. While under normal circumstances no one would care if she disappeared, her parents were drunk when she came home, she was screwed. _Shit_. Her dad had already stood up, taking off his belt in one swift motion, he'd done it so many times before. But Scar wasn't gonna take it anymore, she was done.

She turned right back out the door she came in through, picked up an emergency bag she had always kept hidden, and walked away. She heard her father calling after her, but she didn't care, she didn't even look back.

Now, she knew that walking through the streets of New York in the middle of the night, but it couldn't be worse than what was waiting for her back home.

She walked down her street, made a left, and just kept walking. She wanted to go back to the park, she liked it there. She was walking when she heard footsteps behind her. _Shit. Of ALL the times. Ugh!_ She tried to walk a bit faster, but it was no use. A man grabbed her arm.

"Hey beautiful, where you off to?"

"None of your business, now let me go!" She tried to yank her arm free, but it was useless. She felt the panic rising up inside of her.

"Come on, we just wanna have a little bit of fun. Why don't we all go to a party and have a nice time?" This was when she noticed four other figures stepping out of the shadows and surrounding her. She fought back her tears and stood there defiantly, she knew she was done for, there was no way she could fight back, but she stood her ground when he tugged at her arm."

"Now, honey, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" He pulled out a gun and pressed it against her side. She was done. The sad part was, she didn't care. She was planning to kill herself a month ago right? It didn't matter.

Yet, she walked with them. Thinking of all the ways she could've died, she didn't want getting shot to be one of them. She would just go with it. Then a large figure jumped down in front of them. She didn't even bother to look up, and she felt the gun press into her side even harder.

"Why don't you leave the lady alone?" She felt him stepping closer, and she felt that strange feeling in her gut again, but she still didn't look up.

"I think it's in your best interest to just turn round and leave, man. We'll leave you alone." It was the man with the gun speaking up, he sounded cocky, but there was a nervous undertone in his voice. She felt two of the men let her go and walk towards the man, and then she heard fighting. But it wasn't noisy, like other fights she had heard. It was quick and silent.

_Great,_ she thought, _they killed him. All because of her._ But she felt the man's grip tighten on her and she looked up. The two men were on the ground, unconscious, and the large figure stood still in front of them. He was dressed in metal, just a full suit of metal. _Nightwatcher, ha. _She never thought he was real, she just thought of him as a myth, she didn't know, she didn't really care.

"Let the girl go." He started to come closer, and she felt the man with the gun tense up.

"Stay back, I'll shoot her!" The Nightwatcher stopped, but she saw him put his hands behind his back, it looked like he was going to grab something. However, she wasn't the only one who noticed this movement.

He panicked, he didn't want to be chained up waiting for the police. He decided to bail, but not without making a point. He shot her, twice, and ran. All three of them ran for their lives.

Scarlett didn't even react, the pain. _The PAIN._ She felt the tears in her eyes, and she started to feel dizzy. Her knees went weak, and she blacked out.

"FUCK!" He ran towards her and caught her. He couldn't believe what had just happened to her. He heard police sirens coming towards them, someone must have heard the shots and called. There was no way he could get her to a hospital without getting caught, the shots didn't seem to bad, so he decided to take her to Donnie.

* * *

><p>"Raph, you're back early, what's going on?" Le greeted him at the door, but he didn't have the time. He sprinted towards Donnie's lab.<p>

"Donnie! Donnie I need you here this is serious!" He laid her down on the bed Donnie used when they were hurt. Donnie ran in after him. "What happened? You seem o…." He noticed her on the bed. "Raph! What's she doing here? You know we can't…"

"I know Donnie! I'll explain later, but please just look at her, she needs help. We can talk after. Jesus!" He left. He was angry. He didn't even know why he was angry. Well he did, but he did know why he was _this_ angry. He screwed up, he got her shot. He wasn't smart, he was too obvious, too slow, he gave them too much time. It was his fault. He went back downstairs on his way to the dojo.

"Raph?"

_Great, now Leo's gonna be all over my ass about this. I'm not in the mood. That damn leader voice._

"What?!"

"I don't want to argue Raph, I just want to talk."

"_Nothing_, Leo! Nothing happened, fuck off."

"Raph! Just talk to me, I want to help.."

"No! I don't want your fucking help Leo!" He stormed off into the dojo to burn off some of his anger.

* * *

><p>Donnie began assessing Scarlett's injuries. He had to cut open her shirt to see, but it wasn't so bad. She had started to wake up, but he gave her a sedative, he wasn't ready for her to start freaking out yet.<p>

"Oh Raph, what are you getting us into?" Her wounds weren't too bad. He cleaned them and wrapped them up. Then he went downstairs in search of Raph. He saw him in the dojo. "Hey Raph?"

He immediately topped what he was doing and looked at Donnie. "What happened."

"It, um, it was nothing serious, I wrapped her up and she's fine. But, you really shouldn't have brought her here; you should've taken her to a hospital."

"Why were you even in the park? Is that what you do? You sneak out to spend time with her? I told you it wasn't safe!" Leo walked in angrily, also expecting some explanations.

"I was just out patrolling! She was surrounded by some guys and they were taking her somewhere, I stopped to help. I heard the police and there was no way I could have gotten her to a hospital in time! You know what? It doesn't even matter, I can do whatever the fuck I want Leo, leave me alone." With that he stormed out of the dojo and up to his room.

"Raph, I…"

"Donnie! My T-Phone is stuck can you heeelp." Mikey walked into Donnie's lab, "DONNIE! There's a chick in your lab!"

"Ugh," he dragged his hands down his face, it was late, and now he had to deal with Mikey and make sure Scarlett was okay. "I'll be back.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry for the long delay, I've been extremely busy with school. I have high school and college at the _same_ time, and it's a lot to handle. Anyway, forgive me, and here is a chapter. And don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>Donnie went and yanked Mikey out of his lab and told him to be quiet so that he wouldn't wake Scarlett up. Mikey, of course, was excited at the thought of making a new friend, whereas Donnie refused to think of it. He had given her more medication than he though, so he didn't expect her to wake up until morning at least. He told Leo and Raph and went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Raph was restless. He felt so... <em>responsible<em>. But it couldn't be all his fault. Why was she out that late anyway? He couldn't fall asleep, so he figured he would just go check on her and make sure she was okay.

He walked into the lab and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"I'm so sorry, This is all my fault." The moment those words came out of his mouth, he was confused. He didn't say things like that, _ever_. And he never felt mushy like this. He was feeling that funky feeling in his gut again. He wanted to say that he didn't like it, but he did.

"Mmm…" Scar squinted and tried to open her eyes. "Ugh.." After about a minute she was able to muster up the strength to sit up, but her body still felt heavy. Then she saw Raphael staring at her in shock.

_Of course. This IS happening. To me. Only to me. _She had thought she was dreaming. She was having a nightmare, and she woke up when she thought she heard someone apologizing. Didn't the Nightwatcher save her? Why was she here?

Raphael didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected her to wake up yet. "Um…hi…?"

"W-what am I doing here? And where exactly is here?"

"I… you were hurt, you were bleeding, and I couldn't exactly take you to the hospital, so I brought you here. You remember Donnie? Well he's a genius so he patched you up. You know I should probably go get him." He practically ran out of the room after he said that. Donnie should check on her anyway.

He went and knocked on Donnie's door like a madman. "Donnie! She's awake!"

He got up quickly and put on his glasses. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was two in the morning. "I'm coming Raph."

He walked to his lab to go check on her. He was surprised to see that she was sitting there patiently and calmly, he couldn't believe Raph had left her alone.

"Hi... Scarlett was it?"

"Um, yea. Donnie?"

"You got it." He moved near her to check on her bandages and make sure that she hadn't messed anything up. He looked to her for permission and proceeded when she nodded to him. While he worked he tried to make conversation. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts a little, not too bad. I can take it. But, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

He had to admit, that offended him a bit, but he guessed he understood her doubts. "I've taken care of my brothers for years, I know what I'm doing."

"Brothers? As in more than one? I thought it was just you and Raph."

"Oh, no. There are four of us. You'll meet the other two later on. Are you sure you don't want me to give you anything for the pain?"

"No, I'm okay, I don't need anyth…." She didn't notice, but while he was checking her bandages he gave her another sedative. Sure, she seemed nice, but he still didn't trust her. And it wasn't like he was going to stay there all night, no one was, so he just took the easy way out.

He walked out of the lab and walked straight into Raph. "Raph?"

"Is she okay?" He was very fidgety and he couldn't stand still.

"She's fine, she went back to sleep. Are you okay? Do I need to check you out?"

"No, uh… I'm fine." He smiled and walked back up to his room.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mikey woke up early to make breakfast for everyone. He knew they had a guest, and he wanted her to be his friend, so he was going to try and impress her with his culinary skills. At least enough for her to want to be his friend. He started working on the eggs and then the pancakes, some bacon, sausages, freshly squeezed orange juice, and some hash browns. Hash browns are delicious.<p>

* * *

><p>Donnie woke up early in the morning to go and check on Scarlett. When he walked into his lab she was still asleep, as he expected. He checked her bandages and decided that she was fine. She could go home if she wanted to. He smelled the food coming from the kitchen and his stomach grumbled.<p>

"Hey, it's time to wake up." He shook her gently and she stirred.

"Wha..?" She was still groggy from the sedative.

"There's breakfast downstairs if you want."

"Hmm? Oh, alright." No one had ever offered her breakfast before, she had to feed herself, she didn't know what to say. She just got out of bed and followed him down.

Raph was already at the table, he looked nervous. Leo was helping Mikey set the table and serve the food. Scarlett looked at the orange and blue clad turtles, these must be the brothers Donnie was talking about. Must be? Ha, they were, that was a stupid thing to think, they were _turtles_.

She walked into the kitchen behind Donnie, she was wringing her hands, she wasn't very good in social situations, if this even counted as a social situation. Mikey was the first to see her,and he humped in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Mikey, these are my brothers." He gestured to the rest of them. "Scarlett? Yea, I think that's what I heard. Are you hungry? I made breakfast. How do you feel?"

She almost felt overwhelmed. "Um, nice to meet you. And yea, it's Scarlett, but you can call me Scar. And I feel okay. Thank you." She smiled. She thought that was what you were supposed to so. Smile.

"Scar? That doesn't sound very nice…"

"Mikey! That's her name, don't insult it." Leo didn't understand how Mikey could just spit anything out without thinking.

"I don't mean anything bad! I mean she seems really nice, and scars aren't really nice, well sometimes they are… Can I give you a nickname?

"Sure, go ahead. I don't mind." No one had ever cared enough to give her a nickname, her parents were just too lazy to say her full name, and to them, she was a scar.

"Great! Can I call you Starr? With two r's. Yea, cause you're a star Starr." He couldn't have been smiling any wider. He thought he was smooth.

"Starr? I like it. Thank you." He was sweet, she liked him. Maybe he would be her friend.

"Awesome! I'm hungry now, come on. He pulled out a seat for her and sat next to her. Raph was across from her, with Donnie on her right and Leo on Mikey's left.

"I made you pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, I even squeezed the orange juice myself!" He was so proud, she smiled. Everything smelled really good too. She hadn't eaten a full meal in a while, she'd been trying to lose weight, her parents didn't notice, and no one else in her life ever looked at her enough to care. She'd been starving herself for the past four months. She didn't want to ruin it now. Mikey was so happy though, and he filled her plate, she couldn't resist. One time couldn't hurt.

The rest of the brothers tried not to stare at her, but it was awkward. "Well, now you can formally meet my brothers." He pointed to Leo. "That's Leo, he's an old fart."

"Mikey! I'm not… ugh. I am the oldest of my brothers, it is a pleasure to meet you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, thank you. It's nice to meet you too."

"I don't mean to pry, but how old are you?"

"I'm 16."

"Is anyone missing you back home? I'm sure your parents are missing you. We should get you back after breakfast, as soon as we can."

"No, no one is missing me."

"_No one?_" Mikey couldn't believe it.

"No, my parents are assholes, last night I left. No one's calling the police or looking for me."

"That's great! Well, no it's not… but you can stay with us!"

"Um…."_Stay _with them?

"Mikey, let her eat, don't throw things on her."

"Okay…. Well, you've met Raph right? Of course you have. Raph! Say good morning!"

"Oh, hey. Good morning…. Starr." He felt extremely uncomfortable. He was getting that strange feeling in his gut again.

"Good morning." She smiled, but she was getting a freaky feeling too. She felt this unnatural urge to speak with him, she didn't know why or how, but it was weird. Even if she tried, what would she say?

"Okay then… Well you already talked to Donnie. How's the food?" He was proud of this food, and he wanted her to like it. He was trying to win her over with her stomach.

"It's amazing Mikey, thank you." She was still trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She felt so out of place, but she felt at home at the same time. They _cared_ enough to take care of her. They didn't even know her. Mikey said she should stay, how did the other brothers feel? They probably didn't want her there. And she wasn't going to intrude, she would find somewhere to stay. Maybe tomorrow, Mikey was already pulling her out of the kitchen to show her something, and she enjoyed the company, even if it was only for today.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
